lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Pale Elves (Drow/Elf)
Pale Elves (Drow/Elf) The forbidden unions of drow and elves result in pale elves. While pale elves have the typical elven characteristics and body shapes, pale elves are albino in nature. They have red tinged eyes, pure white skin, and similarly colored hair. Their ears are swept back and slightly curved - often shorter than either of their parents’ ears. Many develop eyesight problems later in life due to their albinism. Pale elves are harmed by sunlight but not in the way their drow ancestors are. Their skin, due to a lack of skin pigmentation, is hypersusceptible to the sun’s rays. All recorded pale elves have been infertile and cannot breed. Pale elves have a connection with ghosts and, when they are born, have no spirit. Rather than being a unique individual, their spirits are the returned spirits of dishonored drow or elves who battled their way back from death to be reborn in an empty vessel. Most pale elf spirits seek redemption or revenge, but their former lives no longer exist when they are born again into the new body of the pale elf. Occasionally, a pale elf will have a painful recollection of a memory from his previous life. It is for this reason that they are called “wraithborns,” and many view them with unreasonable distrust or doubt. Pale elves are not traditionally welcome in drow or elven societies. If born in a drow society, pale elves are never brought to term, unless the society wants to use them for sadistic purposes (as assassins of elves, science experiments, ritual sacrifices, etc). Elves normally mercy-kill pale elves, but on occasion, they have been raised amongst their peers. Because of their social stigma and aversion to sunlight, most pale elves take up reclusive lives and stay indoors. Because of their indoor natures, it is easy for pale elves to become clerics or wizards and cloister themselves in places of study or devotion/worship. Few become classes that operate outside (druids, rangers, etc.), and most who are raised in an elven fashion find few willing to teach them martial endeavors. Legends tell of powerful pale elf sorcerers who have awakened deep and dark mysteries of their drow heritage or fey aspects of their elven blood and used it to their advantage. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Pale elves are nimble and cunning, but they are often sickly due to their condition. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and -2 Constitution. * Size: Pale elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Pale elves are humanoids with the elf subtype. * Base Speed: Pale elves have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision: Pale elves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Keen Senses: Pale elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Immunities: Pale elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against enchantment spells and effects. * Sensitive Skin: Pale elves have an adverse reaction if they stay in bright light for prolonged periods of time due to their sensitive skin. Exposure to any bright light for more than 10 minutes causes pale elves to be sickened. The effect ends after being in darkness for 1d4 rounds. Once out of the light, they need 30 minutes to recover before they can go into the light again. Thick wrappings, deeply hooded cloaks, masks, and extra care to not leave skin exposed allows pale elves to walk unimpeded in areas of bright light. * Wraithborn: Pale elves can cause their attacks to harm ghosts. Once per day per 3 HD, pale elves can give their attacks ghost touch for 1 minute. * Wraithsight: Pale elves can naturally see though the invisibility of undead. Pale elves can cast detect undead as a supernatural ability at will, using their character level as their caster level. * Flicker of Memories: Once per day, pale elves may gain a +4 insight bonus on a Knowledge (history), (religion), (nobility), or (local) check, as a free action, by tapping into the memories of their previous lives. * Languages: Pale elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Drow, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Sylvan, and Undercommon. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids